


Making Home

by SacredPanda



Series: The Hunt [15]
Category: Exalted, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Clone Sex, Dry Orgasm, Fingering, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Threesome, Vibrator, dp, partial gender swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14461752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredPanda/pseuds/SacredPanda
Summary: Time can heal the body, but it takes more to heal a broken heart and soul, Vivekka has some ideas about that but she needs some help.





	Making Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this bit is going to have some chapters, probably two more.

Roxil jolted awake at the feeling of movement. He was mostly healed, just some faint bruises left on his skin but he hadn’t been sleeping well. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Ebon Sky’s face, his vicious grin, the hatred in his eyes. Every time he slept he dreamed, and when he dreamed he was back there again; the first time Ebon Sky had him – and kept him for forty years.  
“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.” A’den smiled sweetly. That’s right, Roxil had forgotten he was coming here.  
“It’s fine. What’s going on?” He looked around, feeling slightly dazed, his bed had been rolled across the room toward the door to the landing platform.  
“We’re taking you on a little trip to finish recovering. Well, I am. You want to see our home?” That sounded great, Roxil nodded. “I haven’t even been there yet. Construction is only just started, and there’s no power; Jatne thought it’d be good for you to get away from here, just for a while. Kom’rk is meeting us there. He’s been on assignment for so long, Jat’ika’s filling in to give him a break. Even if it’s only a few days. So how ‘bout it?” A’den’s smile looked less practiced – more natural – than Mereel’s, it was more warm and inviting than sexy. The end result was the same for Roxil though, _want_. “Ready to get offworld?”  
“Off…” He had heard the term before, but he had never really put any thought into it. A’den started wheeling the bed toward the door, but Roxil sat completely upright and touched his hand. “I can walk, I’m better now. Really.” He stood and wobbled a bit at first, it was true that he was no longer in pain but Vivekka had kept him off his feet for five days. He searched around the room for a moment.  
“Vivekka has your bag, she’s already in the ship.” He steered Roxil through the door and into a speeder. He brought Roxil to a large vessel where he met Vivekka, she handed him the little leather pouch before he even opened his mouth.  
“You should wait a moment though, I got a preview,” She looked absolutely delighted. “This is amazing! They don’t even need a ladder!” He had no idea what she meant until a few minutes later when A’den started up the drive. The vessel rumbled and started ascending; Roxil watched in awe as the ship rose high above even the tallest buildings. He had seen airships left over from the era of Solar rule, mostly operated by Dragon Blooded and pirates now, but nothing like this. They kept rising higher and higher until he was surrounded by stars and the city-planet was a small sphere in the distance.  
“It really is round…” He inhaled some of the powder and continued to watch as the stars became bright streaks across the viewscreen.  
“Yes, it really is round. We told, didn’t we?” A’den returned from the cockpit. “Autopilots on, this isn’t an optimal ship, so it’ll be twenty-six hours travel.” He noted the pouch in Roxil’s hand. “You know, Vivekka hasn’t taken the diluted shot in three days,”  
“Headache, little grumpy, otherwise I’m doing alright.” She shrugged.  
“What’s your point?”  
“You could get off it too. Or you could use this time to clearly explain to me in detail why you aren’t willing to.”  
“Vivekka and I are motivated to get her clean, we have something to gain from it. You said we’re going to your home, right? But your people are nomadic, your home is in your soul. My family isn’t even in this universe. You have your brothers and father to share your history, your culture. Wherever you go, you always have that.”  
“So, we’re not a good enough family for you?” The way he said it made the question sound less hypothetical. He wasn’t making a point, he really wondered if they weren’t good enough. Roxil was suddenly reminded of the price of failure for his new family. It was a feeling that bled into every aspect of their lives. “Not even Jaing? You love him, right?”  
“I do, with all my being. _Koibi_ , please understand that the more I know all of you, the more I love you. You’re ferocious and intelligent, true hunters and strong fighters. You have undying loyalty for your family… you’re the embodiment of my ideals. I feel very much the Mandalorian you’ve taught me about but … this _cin vhetin_ …” He started crying, A’den wasn’t really sure what to do. “I didn’t leave me home or my family, it was stolen from me and I’m reminded every moment when I feel how limited my essence is. I have an immense capacity for essence but I can’t regenerate it even close to adequately here. This is my comfort, it gives me essence and it calms me when the pain is too much. I know how you feel about it but let a god have his vice. I am _not_ a mortal, do not judge my actions by mortal standards. I have no one to carry the memories of my home with me so this is all I ask.”  
“You have Vivekka, she remembers it doesn’t she?”  
“You don’t understand,” Vivekka responded to him. She realized he hadn’t been there when she produced Roxil and he hadn’t been in contact most of the time. He probably had no idea. “You didn’t see me in the early days, right?”  
“Sure, but I didn’t see Kayo either or Kiin or Ebon Sky,”  
“Roxil and I are not two distinct beings. There is no true Vivekka entity, I am simply Roxil in female shape.”  
“I … don’t understand.”  
“My mentor called it Ant and Starfish Trick. A Lunar with enough essence and training can divide their essence to create copies of themselves.” She shifted into her male form, identical to Roxil with the exception of his broken tattoos. “That,” He indicated Roxil. “Is not Roxil. I am Roxil, I became Vivekka and I split my essence to create that body.” Silver leaked from his tattoos and pooled on the ground eventually forming into a third Roxil. A’den just stared for a long time without saying anything. “Do you see now? This is not my brother, it is not my sister, it is not my family. That is _me_. We form our own memories and experiences during the time we are divided but the moment we recombine those experiences become part of the whole.” The third Roxil melted into a pool of silver once again and was Absorbed into the _real_ Roxil’s body before he transformed back into Vivekka. “Kayo is all we have of our home and he will not remember it. I don’t even have my language, I have _yours_. Basic reminds a little of Creation though, it’s so much like the language the Dragon Blooded us.” That had to hurt. The Dragon Blooded called Roxil’s kind Anathema, they were so desperate to kill the Celestials they sent small armies after just one.  
“Can I see him?” A’den’s question came from nowhere. Vivekka smiled at him.  
“Of course you can, the door is already open so I can see through _Kiin’s_ eyes. I will stay out here, he will take you to Kayo.” He showed Vivekka a series of lights on the console and told her if any of them changed she needed to get him back immediately. “You don’t smell like Jaing or Jatne so when you go through you’ll need to remain perfectly still and silent, wait for Roxil.” _Kiin_ wouldn’t know him and she was fiercely protective. They didn’t come out again for twenty-five hours, the time differential was still active so they would have only experienced two and a half hours.  
“ _Fierfek_ time really does pass quicker in there,” He was staring at the console display as though he didn’t believe the time. “That place was incredible,”  
“I modeled it on our temple in Xylithippi. I can’t change it now with resetting it, I never thought it would be such a lonely place.” He didn’t say that every time he entered the den now, seeing a place so like his home, he was ambushed by the absence of music, laughter and the scent of wine and cooking feasts. He was devastated by the silence in his mind and broken the lack of jungle despite the sight, sound, and scent of it. He hated his den now, though it had once been a place of comfort. It didn’t matter, he needed it, it was a safe place and his essence regenerated faster, even if only slightly. A’den’s commlink chirped.  
“Kom’ika is going to meet us at Kyrimorut. Viv’ika are you still planning on going _hunting_ when we get there like we talked about?”  
“Absolutely.”  
“I’d love to go hunting!”  
“Nope,” A’den pushed Roxil toward a seat near the hatch so he would be first out when they landed. “Kom’ika and I have plans for you.”

Kom’rk was already inside, Roxil was shocked to see him wearing civilian clothes. He shut down his data pad in hurry and nearly sprinted to catch A’den in a crushing hug.  
“ _Kyr be kih bora_ ,” He handed over the datapad. “It’ll keep them spinning their wheels until _we’re_ ready.”  
“ _Ori’jate_ ,” He pushed Kom’rk onto the couch, one of the only pieces of furniture in sight, and climbed into his lap. Roxil didn’t mean to be rude but he couldn’t help staring when Kom’rk responded by kissing him hungrily. It was like they forgot Roxil was there entirely. A’den’s armor had to be uncomfortable against Kom’rk’s thighs but he clearly didn’t care, he released the plates one by one until A’den was left in his bodysuit holding his brother as though he was holding onto life itself. Every time Roxil had seen any of the clones remove their armor the plates were always neatly stacked and set aside; this was different, more urgent. Kom’rk just let A’den’s plates fall to the floor without a care for where they landed.  
“ _Kirei_ ,” Roxil whispered. “ _Mesh’la_ , so beautiful,” He pushed a few of the plates aside with his foot to step forward and run his hands down A’den’s sides but Kom’rk swatted him away.  
“Hands off unless _I_ say, he’s _mine_.” He bit A’den’s neck hard enough to leave a mark as if marking his territory. A’den rolled his head back to look Roxil straight in the eyes with a grin, leaving his throat wide open for Kom’rk to mark him some more. Kom’rk was also watching him but he never let his lips stray far from A’den’s skin. Roxil’s hands were still hovering near A’den, but he took Kom’rk’s warning seriously. “Sit,” Kom’rk commanded and Roxil obeyed, he urged A’den over so he was straddled over the Lunar instead. Kom’rk moved Roxil’s hands onto A’den’s thighs before stepping getting up and moving behind his brother to continue undressing him. “Your hands stay where they are, understood?”  
“Yes, sir,” Roxil still happily let his lips touch A’den’s ear when the Null leaned his shoulder.  
“Keep him still for me,” Kom’rk’s hands worked down A’den’s back to squeeze his bare rear. A’den tried to back into the touch but Roxil squeezed his thighs a little tighter, pulling him closer to his chest. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been around,” Kom’rk leaned around to kiss A’den again. “He’ll be _needy_.” Roxil peered down to curve of A’den’s back to where Kom’rk’s middle finger rubbed against his entrance, A’den was nearly whimpering.  
“ _Udesii_ ,” Roxil purred, holding him a little tighter. A’den tried to shift when the finger pushed in, not slow but still gently. Kom’rk’s free hand maneuvered one of Roxil’s to A’den’s hips when his brother started shifting them. “ _Udesii_ ,” Roxil repeated, moving his other hand as well to hold A’den flush against his waist. Kom’rk was nothing less than methodical, working his finger around until A’den’s head rolled back and he moaned. Kom’rk leaned in to kiss his neck.  
“Feels good, yeah? I still remember how you like it,” He winked at Roxil, the Lunar obviously wanted his hands all over them but he remained obedient. He did however roll his hips periodically, rubbing himself against the man in his lap. A’den moaned and pressed his lips to Roxil’s nibbling them, urging them to part. Kom’rk nodded in response to the silent plea in Roxil’s eyes, permission to reciprocate. He was getting harder by the second making his pants painfully tight but he wouldn’t interrupt this for anything. He knew what they were doing, it was almost insultingly obvious. Vivekka must have told them how his last experience in captivity affected him. He hadn’t been able to get off for weeks after he escaped. Every time he tried, it brought up memories of all the ways Ebon used him and made him beg for it. It wasn’t until he oversaw a conception ritual, watched a new couple drunk on their love and intimacy under the moon, that he couldn’t hold back anymore. A’den was panting and moaning into the kiss, running his hands up and down Roxil’s muscles.  
“He takes it beautifully, doesn’t he?” Roxil moaned a response to Kom’rk’s question, all he could manage without breaking the kiss. “You know,” He curled his finger making A’den strain against Roxil’s grip. “Ordo, Prudii, and I used to take turns with him; fucking him ‘til he was all dried up, gasping for breath, and still begging for more.” The images that brought up in Roxil’s mind made him buck up into A’den. All this time he had thought Ordo was perfectly chaste, apparently, he had been wrong. Picturing A’den sprawled out on the ground delirious with pleasure, it made Ebon a distant memory. “Have they been taking care of you while I was away?” Kom’rk curled his finger again when he tried to respond so all he managed was a drawn out _nnnnn_ sound.  
Roxil growled into A’den’s mouth and pulled his hips harder against himself, he was nearly high on the moans when Kom’rk started thrusting his hand hard and fast. A’den broke the kiss to press his forehead into Roxil’s neck moaning uncontrollably. He held his breath for a moment and tensed, shuttering into Roxil’s shoulder as the Lunar felt hot moisture across his stomach. “Sorry, did I make a mess of you?”  
“Do your worst,” He chuckled. “I don’t mind.”  
“Need a break, vod’ika?” He didn’t actually wait for an answer, he added a second finger and started the thrusting motion again.  
“No more! Please just fuck me! I can’t wait anymore,”  
“So impatient; but you’ll wait as long as I tell you, won’t you?” Kom’rk laughed when A’den tried to rock himself back and tried to roll his hips, he tried anything he could to increase the blissful sensations but Roxil kept him stationary. Finally, Kom’rk gave in and worked his hand a little faster and a lot harder, he even added a third finger before starting to twist and curl them inside. A’den moaned against Roxil’s chest and dripped sweat on his body, he lifted his head to look Roxil in the eyes, his own half lidded glazed over with lust.  
“You want to fuck me, don’t you?” He wrapped his arms around Roxil’s neck and pulled him into a sloppy kiss. “Wouldn’t it feel good? I promise I can make you feel good.”  
“I’m sure you can,” _I do want that, I want it so bad._ “But obviously Kom’rk is the one in charge right now.”  
“Would you like me to order you to be more patient, _sergeant_?”  
“You…” He bent forward with another moan when Kom’rk curled his fingers another time. “You wouldn’t,”  
“Oh I absolutely would.” Kom’rk breathed in his ear and Roxil couldn’t help a small snicker. “You know I love making you beg for it.” He smiled when A’den’s second orgasm came, it was sooner than expected. “His record for one sitting is four, think we can make him beat that?”  
“Do I have permission to move him?” The moment Kom’rk nodded Roxil lifted A’den and turned him so his back was against his own chest, then he wrapped his arms under his knees to pull them up and apart. A’den was panting and shaking, too tired to resist so he just leaned back against Roxil. Kom’rk got down his knees and licked his lips.”  
“I think we should try for six.” Roxil felt A’den tense against him. “ _Udesii, verd’ika,_ ” He whispered his word in A’den’s ear _fearei_ with the promise that he would release him if it was said. He watched intently when Kom’rk parted his lips to take A’den into his mouth, he took the entire length at once drawing a wonderful gasp from A’den’s throat. “Wait, would you allow me, Kom’ika?” Kom’rk raised an eyebrow in the typical ARC manner but stood and moved aside. Roxil carefully shifted A’den off of him. “Exactly how adventurous would you like to get today?”  
“I don’t care, I just want someone to fuck me already.” He groaned when A’den took the seat on the couch and pulled A’den into his lap, he was already lined up and ready to go. It had been so long that he at least chose to let A’den lower himself into place. Roxil didn’t give A’den even a moment from the time he was settled, he licked the tip of A’den’s cock before nearly swallowing it. At the same time, two of his fingers lightly brushed along the skin just behind the Null’s balls and the faint shimmer of spending essence while he was low covered his tattoos, the whole time Kom’rk started up a pattern of slow shallow thrusts – not enough to finish anyone or even get them close, just enough to drive them both crazy. A’den struggled for a few seconds, gasping at the unfamiliar sensation when he felt those fingers _inside_ him. “ _Fier…_ ” Roxil stopped moving, it may have only been one syllable but he had to be sure. “ _Fierfek_ , what did you do?” Now he could allow himself a smile, he pulled his mouth away slowly and rolled the new clit between his thumb and finger.  
“A bit of flesh sculpting.” His free hand held A’den’s erection up against his belly, stoking softly and running his thumb periodically over the tip while his tongue found its new target. A’den moaned loud and came almost immediately.  
“ _Ehn_ ,” Kom’rk whispered in his ear, holding still for a bit while A’den caught his breath. Roxil, on the other hand, kept going. He moved a hand up to A’den’s chest, forcing him to lean back against Kom’rk, the other pumped into him quick and relentless, fingers bent just slightly. A’den couldn’t keep still or quiet and his squirming drew just as many wonderful sounds from Kom’rk. “What ever you’re doing…” He stopped to groan. “Do it more. _Kandosii_ ,”  
Instead Roxil straightened up and pressed a hand to A’den’s jaw, pulling him into a gentle kiss – a distraction while he got in place. A’den held his breath while Roxil pushed in rolling his head back onto Kom’rk’s shoulder with his mouth left hanging open. Once Roxil got moving A’den latched onto his arms so tightly his fingers turned white. He wasn’t making any sound aside from heavy breathing, he just bent forward with his eyes closed tight until Kom’rk wrapped his arms around him to pull him back against his chest once again. As both men started snapping their hips into him.  
“Slow,” He stuttered in a way he would have found embarrassing if he had the presence of mind. “Too much,” Kom’rk kept up exactly as he was but Roxil obediently slowed to a crawl; it wasn’t any less intense and knew it. He grinned at the string of profanity he earned, A’den was near delirious and it was so beautiful. Kom’rk reached one hand around to stroke A’den’s twitching erection and the other to pull Roxil into a Kiss over A’den’s shoulder. The poor sergeant was trying to hold on, gasping between held breaths, moaning and nearly whimpering until the fourth orgasm came, dry this time but just as extreme.  
“ _Cuir_ ,” Roxil ran his fingers through A’den’s hair. “You’re doing so well, you’re so good.” The praise encouraged A’den but he was in hell for a few moments, the hands were like fire on his skin, his entire body ached. He didn’t know if he could keep going, it was hard work just keeping his head up, the strength was sapped from all of his muscles. Roxil saw it and pulled away to sit on the ground.  
“No,” His voice was breathy, desperate. “Please, I can keep going.” Roxil gently pulled him off Kom’rk, A’den whined and the other growled.  
“ _Udesii_ , easy, I’ve got you,” He leaned back pulling A’den on top of him, the Null nearly fell forward, resting against his chest as Roxil entered him again, slowly. Roxil was calm and careful, thorough as he gently kissed A’den; a contrast to the impatience of Kom’rk when he started again. The combination of sensations was overwhelming, his body was overworked and he felt everything from Roxil’s lightest touches to Kom’rk’s bruising grip on his hips. He knew Kom’rk well enough, he wouldn’t last much longer, but Roxil was unfamiliar. Sure enough just moments later Kom’rk’s thrusts started getting sporadic, he leaned over so he could bite A’den’s should stifling his own groans when the tension spread into his gut. He spilled into A’den and leaned back panting. Roxil rolled them over and pulled A’den’s legs around his hips to pick up speed. He felt A’den clench tightly around him, his muscles convulsing and his whole body shaking violently. His moan was muffled with his mouth pressed against Roxil’s neck.  
“ _Rayshe’a_ ,” Roxil grunted, slowing down enough for A’den to breathe. “Can you keep going?”  
“I can…” He was exhausted, his skin was slick with sweat, and he was so sore but he wasn’t willing to give up now. Roxil strained to reach his bag, he pulled out the long white box and his little jar of oil.  
“You can’t keep this up much longer,” He said softly, A’den’s eyes widened when he saw the toy that was pulled out. Roxil covered it with oil and his tattoos shimmered. He handed it to Kom’rk. A’den felt the sparks almost immediately when it slid easily into him, the intensity combined with his fatigue made his vision blur. “ _Udesii_ ,” Roxil whispered, he wasn’t thrusting anymore, he was barely moving. Occasionally he rolled his hips but that was all. A’den couldn’t even try to hold himself up anymore, all his weight was on Roxil as he writhed and moaned doing his best not to try crawling away from the vibrations. He couldn’t even tell if it was mercy or cruelty when Roxil wrapped his arms around his waist keeping him still.  
Kom’rk didn’t pump the toy into him, he just angled it so it buzzed against A’den’s prostrate nearly making him sob. Roxil used one hand to push A’den up just slightly to slowly stroke his painfully throbbing cock. This time it was only a few more seconds before the wave of pleasure hit him, he twitched a few times and groaned between shuttering breaths. Everything stopped immediately, Kom’rk left the room. Roxil stayed perfectly still for a few minutes, feeling A’den’s pounding heartbeat against his chest. After he while a rolled them so he could stand and lift A’den and carry him to the only room with a bed in time for Kom’rk to come back with a few clean cloths and two bottles of water. Roxil took one and opened it before offering it to A’den, Kom’rk used the other to wet one of the clothes and wipe his brother down.  
“You were so good,” They both purred at him. “Just rest now,” Kom’rk whispered in his ear and kissed his forehead. He couldn’t move if he wanted to, he couldn’t even get the shaking in his body under control. Roxil and Kom’rk both curled around him, the warmth of their bodies lulling him to sleep. Kom'rk's whispered words over him sounded distant.  
"You didn't finish, did you?" He didn't get an answer, Roxil just got up and left, a few minutes later the main door opened and closed.


End file.
